


what we need is here

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Charley's lost and gained everything, it seems.





	what we need is here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



Charley has nothing left, not one last tiny thing; barely even her life. (Perhaps not even her life, but never say that aloud, never let even the smallest suspicion breathe. She’ll admit it’s no longer her own; whichever way you look at it, that’s true.) 

Yet she’s gained the universe; every star hung out for her pleasure as she travels among them. It’s not the stars that bring the smile to her face, though, or the skip into her heartbeat. It’s the Doctor’s hand in hers as they go, for as long as it lasts, the greatest adventure of all.


End file.
